Kiss Me
by Rainnboots
Summary: You know you can kiss me if you want to." - I opened my mouth, words failing me for a moment as I stared at her. "I want to." AU
1. Gleek Love

**Author's Note:** Yes, it is true... I have become a total Gleek. This is my first story, inspired by the Finn/Rachel scene in _Showmance_. Totally unbeta'd, but if any beta is willing to offer their services, just shoot me a PM! Yes, this is a multi-chapter, so review if you want more!

**Reviews: **Yes please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the completely original, witty, funny _Glee_.

* * *

"You know you can kiss me if you want to."

I opened my mouth, words failing me for a moment.

"I want to."

In a moment's time her head was against the pillow and my mouth was against her lips, her bent knee brushing against my side. I kissed her again before I felt a gnawing at the back of my brain--the postman, my mother, dead kittins. I tried to stop, I tried to keep my lips from finding hers again, tried to keep my hands from going to her hips and keep my jeans zipped up and her skirt down, but she just felt so good against me. And her skin was just so soft. And her voice just sounded so beautiful when she said my name. And our bodies meshed so perfectly together, like we were fit from a mold.

So I didn't stop.

And she didn't stop me.

And that night, I made love--and fell in love--with Rachel Berry.

* * *

Reviews, anyone?


	2. Pregant? Like, With A Baby?

**Author's Note:** As promised, the second chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome! Oh, and this chapter was written before Wednesday's episode... you'll see what I mean in a second.

**Reviews:** Always.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor do I claim to own _Glee_ or any of it's characters.

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

Her words filled the entire choir room, reverberating in my head as if someone was banging on the piano. I blinked at her, leaning back in my chair.

"...What?"

"I said," said Rachel, taking in a breath of air, her fingers knotting themselves together in her lap. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? Like, with a baby?" I said.

"Can I be pregnant any other way?" Rachel said, shrugging, trying to smile. Her lip trembled and she looked down, smoothing out her skirt.

"Do you know who the father is?" I asked.

Rachel bit her lip, looking at me with wary eyes. I cocked my head, confused.

"No," I said.

"I'd never had sex before that night," she said. "And I haven't been with anybody since--"

"No, no no no," I shook my head and stood up from my chair, the metal legs scraping across the floor. "No, Rachel."

"There's no other explanation,"

"You cannot be pregnant, and you especially cannot be pregnant with _my child_!" I said, my voice raising as I continued to shake my head.

"Don't yell at me!" said Rachel, her voice cracking.

"I'm the quarterback of the football team, I have a _girlfriend_, Rachel!" I said, talking more to myself than to Rachel. I turned around, running my hand through my hair.

"You think this is easy for me?" she snapped. "How am I supposed to tell my parents I had sex? That I'm pregnant? What about my dreams? I want to be on Broadway, Finn. I can't have be a teen mom having the baby of another girls boyfriend! And to top it all off, I'm the one _carrying_ the baby for God's sake!"

I turned around, seeing her face in her hands as she let out an angry sob. I sighed, going back to the chair and resting my elbows on my knees, scrubbing my face.

"Everyone's going to think I'm such a whore," she whimpered, raising her arms and then letting them fall back into her lap hopelessly. "I am such a whore. God, I just don't know what to do."

"You are not a whore," I said. She looked up, tears in her eyes. "And it'll be okay."

"How?"

"I... I don't know," I said, shaking my head. "But it will. I promise."

* * *

Reviews, if you please.


	3. The Break Up

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait, you guys! Got a little side-tracked writing down other ideas (that sadly went nowhere... -**sigh**-) and neglected to write the new chapter. But here it is, all pretty and polished just for y'all! Hope you like it.

**Reviews:** Make me as happy as a Gleek on Wednesday nights!

**Disclaimer:** _Glee _and all its characters all belong to their respective authors/creators.... Who are not me.

* * *

"You're _what_?!"

I winced at Quinn's tone--the high-pitched, shrieky sound it got when she was mad.

"I said I think-"

"I know what you _said_," said Quinn. "I just don't get why you _said it_!"

"Quinn, calm down," I said.

"How am I supposed to calm down? My boyfriend out of the blue up and tells me he thinks we should break up!"

Her voice was getting louder, rebounding off the walls of the empty gym.

"What? Am I getting too fat or something?"

"Quinn, no, of course not."

"Are you gay?"

"What? Quinn, no--"

"Is it because I won't have sex with you? I thought we were on the same page with that--"

"_We are_, Quinn," I said, growing impatient. I sighed. "It's none of that stuff. I just..."

Quinn took a step back, uncrossing her arms and arching an eyebrow.

"It's Rachel, isn't it? You're in love with her!" she accused.

"Stop yelling," I said, holding out my hand to try and lay it on her shoulder. She pulled away, shaking her head.

"That boyfriend-stealing, home-wrecking, show tune-singing whore!" Quinn exclaimed.

"She is not a whore," I defended.

"You're _d__efending_ it?" said Quinn.

"She's is not an _it_, she's a Rachel Berry, a really nice person." I said. "Unlike some other people I know."

Quinn's mouth formed an "O," her face showing disbelief as her open palm found it's way across my face. Hard.

"You bastard." she said, shaking her head.

"Here's your stupid necklace," her hands went behind her neck, trying to unhook the clasp. She threw it at me, an edge of the cross hitting my eyelid. "It was cheap and clashed with my outfits."

She turned on the balls of her feet, skirt flapping against her thighs as she walked away.

I sighed, staring at the necklace in my hand before tucking it into my pocket as Quinn struggled to open the heavy door. Finally pushing it far enough that she could slip out, she called over her shoulder,

"And you can tell all your little Gleek friends I _quit_!"

* * *

Reviews? Anyone? Anyone? ...Bueller?


End file.
